


NOT EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, Christmas dance, Developing Friendships, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfic, Fanfiction, First Dance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Confessions, Lovers, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Prom, Romantic Friendship, School Dances, Winter, Writers, Writing, Writing Exercise
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: PROMPT: «Shall we?»«Not even in your dreams»----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------DAL TESTO: "Durante il tragitto in auto verso la scuola, con i Radiohead che suonavano a tutto volume dallo stereo sgangherato e il riscaldamento acceso al massimo contro il freddo pungente che era calato quell'inverno sul Connecticut sotto forma di soffice - e fastidiosa - neve candida, non aveva fatto altro che pensare a quanto il suo essere un diciassettenne senza spina dorsale lo avesse portato ad una situazione che non avrebbe potuto definire altrimenti se non spiacevole: il suo essere totalmente incapace a dire di no ad una faccia amica - o ad un messaggio scritto da una faccia amica - lo aveva costretto a partecipare ad una festa noiosa, con musica noiosa e gente noiosa, dove sicuramente si sarebbe sentito un terzo incomodo."
Relationships: Ben/Jim, Mark/Lizzie





	NOT EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS

La palestra della scuola non era mai stata così bella.  
L’atmosfera Natalizia si coglieva in ogni dettaglio: con gli striscioni bianchi appesi, gli ornamenti che richiamavano un villaggio delle fiandre, le luci colorate e il palco innevato che sembrava al posto di uno dei due canestri, i responsabili delle decorazioni avevano fatto un ottimo lavoro. Al centro di quello che una volta era stato un campo da basket coperto, gli studenti e le studentesse del liceo si agitavano e ballavano sulle note di una canzone di P!nk suonata dalla boy band più popolare del liceo.  
Jim Norrison odiava tutta questa confusione. I suoi amici lo avevano letteralmente obbligato ad andare con loro al Ballo Invernale e lui aveva ceduto, come sempre.  
«Ma è l’ultimo anno, Jim! Potrebbe essere la nostra ultima possibilità di passare una serata tutti insieme prima del diploma, e tu non puoi mica mancare» gli aveva detto Lizzie quando era iniziata la vendita dei biglietti e lui non si era sentito di dirle di no, soprattutto perché sapeva che aveva ragione – anche se le occasioni di stare insieme quell’anno non sarebbero mancate. Perciò aveva accompagnato Lizzie e Mark a comprare i biglietti, e ne aveva preso uno anche per sé.  
Sua madre era stata così contenta quando poco prima lo aveva visto uscire dalla sua stanza con un completo elegante e i capelli ordinati, che lo aveva costretto a mettersi in posa davanti alla porta di ingresso per fargli una foto, e lui si era sforzato di stamparsi in faccia un sorriso nonostante il suo telefono, che avrebbe dovuto comunicargli l’arrivo di un messaggio dalla persona che aveva invitato, era stato silenzioso per tutto il pomeriggio.  
Durante il tragitto in auto verso la scuola, con i Radiohead che suonavano a tutto volume dallo stereo sgangherato e il riscaldamento acceso al massimo contro il freddo pungente che era calato quell’inverno sul Connecticut sotto forma di soffice – e fastidiosa – neve candida, non aveva fatto altro che pensare a quanto il suo essere un diciassettenne senza spina dorsale lo avesse portato ad una situazione che non avrebbe potuto definire altrimenti se non spiacevole: il suo essere totalmente incapace a dire di no ad una faccia amica – o ad un messaggio scritto da una faccia amica – lo aveva costretto a partecipare ad una festa noiosa, con musica probabilmente noiosa e gente noiosa, dove sicuramente si sarebbe sentito un terzo incomodo tra Mark e Lizzie. Era chiaro a tutti che quei due si piacevano, lo aveva capito dal modo in cui si guardavano, da come i loro corpi entravano spesso in contatto seppur per brevi istanti: era lampante, insomma, che quella che li legava non era una semplice amicizia.  
Quando era arrivato in palestra, li aveva cercati nella folla di gente che accalcava il centro della pista da ballo; li aveva trovati poco più in là, che ballavano scatenati sotto le luci stroboscopiche. Non si erano accorti del suo arrivo, perciò si era diretto verso il tavolo con il ponch, ciondolando la testa al ritmo di musica. Almeno, i musicisti erano bravi.  
A servire la bevanda e a controllare che nessuno ci versasse dentro niente di alcolico, c’era un annoiato professor Biller, il suo insegnante di chimica, con un ridicolo cappello da Babbo Natale calato storto sulla testa.  
«Buonasera, professore» lo aveva salutato educatamente Jim.  
«Norrison! Non mi aspettavo di vederti qui» gli aveva risposto il docente mentre versava in un bicchiere di carta un liquido rosato dall’odore decisamente troppo zuccherato. «Bella festa, non è vero?» il ragazzo si era limitato ad annuire. Aveva preso il suo ponch e si era diretto verso delle panche che erano state addossate alle pareti, cercando tra la folla una faccia nota.  
Ed ora eccolo lì, in un sabato sera durante le vacanze natalizie, seduto solo su una panca con un bicchiere di ponch mezzo vuoto mentre ogni tanto batteva i piedi a tempo di musica. Gli sembrava di essere in una scena di Grease.  
C’erano davvero molte persone quella sera, quasi tutto il liceo. Più in là aveva persino visto i nerd, che solitamente evitavano quel tipo di eventi per stare a casa davanti ad un joystick, ballare con delle ragazze. Mark e Lizzie non lo avevano ancora notato, troppo concentrati sul lento che la band aveva appena iniziato a suonare. Li vide stringersi in un abbraccio che, lo avrebbe giurato, era costato ad entrambi una grande prova di coraggio contro l’imbarazzo, e pensò a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto avere qualcuno con cui ballare, con cui scambiarsi battute, da stringere durante un lento…  
Tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca interna della sua giacca e sbuffò quando notò che non c’erano notifiche di messaggi – tranne quello di sua madre, che gli chiedeva se si stesse divertendo. Quel silenzio era l’ennesima conferma che non avrebbe mai avuto quel tipo di esperienza con qualcuno, insieme al ricordo di quel non lo so detto con un filo di voce e gli occhi bassi come risposta alla sua richiesta di andare al ballo con lui. Nonostante si conoscessero da tempo, abitando nello stesso quartiere, solo nell’ultimo anno avevano iniziato davvero a legare, e quando aveva capito che il forte sentimento che provava era ricambiato, aveva pensato che il ballo sarebbe stato l’occasione perfetta per smuovere le cose. Evidentemente, si sbagliava.  
Rimpiangendo che non ci fosse nemmeno una goccia di alcol in quel bicchiere, bevve comunque quello che era rimasto del suo ponch tutto in un sorso. Era disgustoso.  
Stava considerando l’idea di alzarsi, e lasciare quindi il posto sulla panca, per andare a riempire il bicchiere, quando Mark e Lizzie lo raggiunsero. Erano entrambi accaldati e sembrava quasi che stentassero a respirare, con tutti i balli che avevano fatto.  
«Sei venuto, finalmente!» gli disse Lizzie, abbracciandolo rapidamente. I suoi capelli biondi, che per l’occasione aveva reso lisci, si stavano già arricciando a causa del sudore. Mark si limitò a dargli un piccolo colpo col pugno sulla spalla.  
«Sei molto carina, Lizzie» disse Jim, ed era vero. Non era abituato a vedere la sua amica con degli abiti eleganti, dato che indossava spesso con jeans e maglioni larghi, ma quel vestito rosso le stava molto bene e si abbinava al corsage di orchidee che portava al polso, molto simile a quello che Mark aveva infilato all’occhiello della giacca.  
«Grazie, Jim. Siamo tutti molto belli, devo dire»  
«Stasera faremo strage di cuori» disse Mark e, come fosse stato un gesto istintivo e del tutto naturale, si voltò a guardare la ragazza, che arrossì lievemente.  
«Dai, vieni a ballare: è divertente!» Lizzie lo stava praticamente tirando per la manica, quasi trascinandolo al centro della pista e facendolo alzare dalla sua adorata panchina.  
«Sì, amico. La panca se la caverà benissimo anche senza di te» Mark rise e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. In quel momento, sentì il suo telefono vibrare nella tasca interna della giacca, e mentre lo tirava fuori e accendeva lo schermo, Jim tentò con tutto se stesso di non sperare, ma invano. Quando lesse il mittente, quasi non riuscì a crederci che finalmente gli avesse risposto. Fu costretto a leggere il testo più di una volta, nonostante fosse composto da due sole parole: Sono qui, diceva, e per Jim era abbastanza.  
«Voi intanto andate, io mi faccio un giro e poi vi raggiungo» disse e i due amici sembravano riluttanti a lasciarlo solo, dopotutto era la loro serata, ma Jim mostrò loro il messaggio e fu sufficiente. Mark gli sistemò il nodo del papillon, Lizzie i capelli e lui si sentì un po’ un bambino tra le mani di genitori fin troppo premurosi.  
«Ora come sto?» chiese quasi ridendo.  
«Sei uno schianto» rispose Lizzie.  
«Ora vai» Mark gli sistemò ancora una volta il papillon che a quanto pareva non voleva saperne di stare dritto e gli diede l’ennesima pacca sulla spalla della serata. Jim si allontanò di qualche passo, poi si voltò verso i suoi amici, che gli fecero dei segni di incoraggiamento. Lui sorrise loro in risposta e prese a cercare tra la folla quella persona che, lo sapeva, avrebbe potuto dare finalmente un senso a quella serata. E la trovò poco distante dall’entrata della palestra; stava parlando con due giocatori di football, Jim li conosceva bene: non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare tutte le volte che lo avevano preso in giro per il suo fisico gracile, per gli occhiali sempre inspiegabilmente storti e per il cespuglio incontenibile di capelli ricci a cui loro si divertivano ad attaccare le chewing-gum masticate. Non gli stavano molto simpatici e fu felice quando finalmente se ne andarono, diretti verso la parte opposta a dove lui stava ciondolando, metà incantato e metà imbarazzato.  
Ben era davanti a lui, finalmente.  
Rimasero in silenzio per alcuni minuti, riempito dalle note di una canzone degli One Direction. Jim notò che Ben indossava una giacca nera aperta su una camicia bianca, che gli modellava ancora di più il suo fisico allenato, che solitamente scompariva sotto le ingombranti protezioni che indossava durante le partite. A differenza dei suoi compagni di squadra, tutti ben piazzati, lui era più minuto, e per questo più veloce sul campo, perfetto nel suo ruolo di running back. Il ciuffo rosso era tempestato qua e là da fiocchi bianchi, segno che doveva aver di nuovo iniziato a nevicare. Circondato dai colori della festa, gli appariva bellissimo.  
«Sei venuto, poi» disse Jim, senza nemmeno salutarlo e Ben gli sorrise.  
«Già. È una bella festa» fu il suo unico commento mentre si toglieva dei residui di neve dalla spalla.  
«Sì, be’, hanno scelto della bella musica» gli rispose, e infatti era vero: la band stava suonando un pezzo dei Kasabian e se la stava cavando abbastanza bene. Lo vide annuire, ma sapeva che quello non era affatto il suo genere.  
«Perché sei venuto?» gli chiese finalmente, urlando per farsi sentire oltre la musica e le urla dei ragazzi.  
«Eddie e Tod mi hanno chiesto di venire» gli rispose Ben alzando le spalle e sorridendogli.  
«Quindi sei qui con quei due»  
«Oh sì, certo. Dopo chiederò ad uno di loro di ballare un lento, forse Eddie, e spero che mi bacerà. Sento che è la mia serata» Ben si sistemò il risvolto della giacca con l’aria di chi la sapeva lunga, pero poi scoppiare a ridere.  
«Sei un idiota» gli rispose Jim, dandogli una leggera spinta affettuosa.  
«Lo aggiungerò alla mia domanda per Yale» risero ancora e ancora la musica parlò per loro. Il silenzio che li avvolgeva non era di quelli pesanti, che si sentiva il bisogno di riempire con parole vuote.  
«Ho deciso di venire solo qualche ore fa» Ben abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue scarpe nere, e continuò a parlare. «Sai, è stato uno di quei pomeriggi senza compiti in cui ti sdrai sul letto, le braccia incrociate sotto la testa, lo sguardo verso il soffitto e il libro che avevi iniziato a leggere dimenticato aperto sulle coperte. Stavo ascoltando la musica ed è partita quella canzone che abbiamo ascoltato tante volte quel giorno da Starbucks, ti ricordi? – Jim annuì ma Ben non lo vide, troppo intento a fissare ogni centimetro delle sue scarpe – E all’improvviso ho iniziato a pensare a quel giorno, a quando mi hai invitato, a come mi sia comportato male dopo. Ti ho ignorato, dandoti una risposta che non significava nulla ad una domanda che invece significava, e significa ancora, molto. Perché il fatto è che io volevo davvero dirti di sì quel giorno, e avrei voluto dirti di sì ogni altro giorno, ma qualcosa mi bloccava. Non so, forse una parte di me voleva che il ballo rappresentasse l’inizio di qualcosa, ma l’altra sapeva che quel qualcosa non avrebbe avuto vita lunga con il diploma sempre più vicino e le valigie per il college ormai praticamente pronte. Poi però oggi mi sono ritrovato a immaginare me stesso nel futuro che, ripensando a questa serata mancata, avrebbe provato solo un grande senso di rimorso. Mi sono rivisto tra qualche anno a chiedermi come sarebbe stata la mia vita se avessi accettato il tuo invito, se avessi ballato con te sulle note di uno stupido lento durante uno stupido ballo della scuola, e ho capito che non voglio chiedermelo, che devo cogliere l’occasione ora che posso farlo, e che tu meriti più di un semplice non lo so.»  
Jim non sapeva cosa dire, le parole di Ben lo avevano colpito con la forza di un’onda in un giorno tempestoso. Lo guardava sorridente e i suoi occhi verdi non smettevano di fissarlo, aspettando una sua risposta.  
«E così vorresti ballare con me» disse Jim cercando di assumere un tono serio e distaccato, mentre dentro di sé avrebbe solo voluto sorridere.  
«Be’, potremmo…» Ben iniziò, indicando i ragazzi intorno al loro che si agitavano sulle note di una canzone dei Panic! At The Disco.  
«Ah, te lo sogni!» gli rispose e a Ben quasi non cadde la mascella. «Non pensare di cavartela con un discorso che sicuramente ti sarai ripetuto mille volte prima di arrivare qui. Mi hai quasi dato buca stasera, non dimenticartelo». Ogni volta che stavano insieme, Jim quasi stentava a riconoscersi: non era mai così spontaneo con gli altri, nemmeno con i suoi amici, sempre troppo timoroso di dire qualcosa che potesse dar loro fastidio o che non potesse risultare interessante. Con Ben invece, era tutto così così spontaneo, lui era spontaneo e gli piaceva esserlo.  
«E così giochi sporco, eh Norrison?» Jim si limitò ad alzare le spalle e a sorridergli con l’aria più innocente di cui fosse capace.  
Ben allora gli prese la manica della giacca e cercò di trascinarlo verso il centro della palestra, dove anche Mark e Lizzie stavano ballando, e se Jim all’inizio oppose resistenza, non riuscì a resistergli ulteriormente quando il ragazzo intrecciò le loro dita.  
Ondeggiarono fuori tempo per un po’, entrambi terribilmente impacciati, finché non riuscirono a trovare un loro ritmo.  
«Sai una cosa?» gli disse a un tratto Ben, accostando le labbra all’orecchio dell’altro; non erano mai stati così vicini prima.  
«Cosa?» gli urlò allora Jim.  
«Che sono felice che tu mi abbia chiesto di venire qui» il respiro di Ben che gli sfiorava il collo.  
«Davvero?»  
«Davvero» Ben portò una mano sul fianco di Jim e poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla mentre in sottofondo la band cantava una canzone di Taylor Swift accompagnandosi con una chitarra acustica.  
«Lo sono anche io» gli rispose Jim e si strinse ancora un po’ al ragazzo che teneva tra le braccia.  
Rimasero in quella posizione per un tempo che parve loro infinito, anche se fu solamente per la durata di una canzone. Jim vide Mark e Lizzie poco più in là baciarsi teneramente sotto un ramoscello di vischio e fu seriamente felice per loro.  
«Mi dispiace che tu non sia riuscito ballare con Eddie» Jim parlò senza spostarsi dalla spalla di Ben, continuando a ballare un lento nonostante tutti quanti intorno a loro stessero seguendo il ritmo movimentato di un pezzo di Marvin Gaye.  
«Ma devo dire che anche tu non sei niente male»  
«Lo prendo come un complimento»  
«Anche se non penso che Eddie sarebbe stato disponibile per la faccenda del bacio. È troppo attaccato alla sua eterosessualità, immagino» a quelle parole il cuore di Jim mancò un colpo e sentì chiaramente quello di Ben accelerare leggermente.  
«Se non si fa avanti Tod ti toccherà trovare un sostituto» cercò di rimanere calmo, ma dentro di sé sapeva cosa stava per succedere e la calma, in quelle situazioni, non era mai stata il suo forte.  
«Forse l’ho già trovato» disse Ben scostandosi leggermente per poterlo guardare. Le luci che lo illuminavano lo rendevano ancora più bello, con i capelli che sembravano fuoco vivo.  
«Ah sì?» fu l’ultima cosa che disse.  
Anche se non aveva immaginato quella serata in quel modo, anche se la canzone di sottofondo rovinava l’atmosfera, anche se il vischio non pendeva sulle loro teste, quel bacio, Jim lo sapeva, lo avrebbe ricordato per sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'autrice:  
> Questa storia è nata un po' per caso, durante uno di questi lunghi giorni che ci tengono chiusi nelle nostre case. Stavo cercando ispirazione per una nuova storia da raccontare e sono andata a ripescare dei prompt che avevo salvato per situazioni come quella.   
> Poggiata la penna sul quaderno, tutto ha preso vita da sè: a un certo punto, era Jim che guidava la mia mano, lui a scrivere la sua stessa storia.   
> Spero vi sia piaciuta.   
> Alla prossima storia!


End file.
